Chaos at KaibaCorp Headquarters
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: The gang is on a field trip to KaibaCorp Headquarters with Crowler and Bonaparte as chaperones. When boredom sinks in, it will soon become clear that boredom and the gang do not mix well with each other. Not meant to be taken seriously, yaoi/slash, Spiritshipping, randomness, OOCness


**This is my stress-relieving humor fic because I have done a random humor fic for every fandom I've written in, except this one so here it is.**

**This has Spiritshipping in it. If you don't like or won't read yaoi/slash then press the back button. It won't be bad though, hugs and kisses every now and then so it won't be graphic or nothing like that. This story is mostly humor after all.**

** This is completely random and not meant to be taken seriously. It's just my stress-relieving story as I find that writing humor—or attempted humor as the first chapter isn't too funny—fics is a great stress reliever.**

**The characters may be out of character and that is intentional as it's hard for me to keep characters in character in my random humor fics so don't get offended, please?**

**Flames will not be tolerated; they will be used to burn Kagemaru, Dartz, Viper and all the other characters that I don't like. If you don't like my story then don't read it. I've already warned you that it's not meant to be taken seriously.**

**This story was inspired by the list of things to do in an elevator so I don't own that list. Honestly, I don't know who does but I don't.**

**I hope that you enjoy this story and find it funny—even if the first chapter isn't too funny—and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor do I own the list that inspired this story and I am only saying this once so I will not repeat it in later chapters._

**Chaos at KaibaCorp Headquarters**

**1**

**The Chaos Begins**

The bus pulled to a stop outside the tall building that stood near the heart of Domino City; this building was KaibaCorp Headquarters, the heart of Seto Kaiba's business empire, okay maybe not empire but whatever. Anyway, once the bus was pulled to a complete stop, a blonde man that looked more like a woman with makeup on his face in a long blue blazer stood up; this man was Dr. Vellian Crowler, the head of the Obelisk Blue Dorm at Duel Academy and the Techniques Professor at Duel Academy as well as many other position that the author is too lazy to type out.

"All right, class, we've arrived," he called before his eye twitched when he noticed no one was paying attention to him. Wonder what they're doing?

Alexis Rhodes, a tall, blonde Obelisk Blue girl often called the Queen of Obelisk, currently had her brother, a tall brunette named Atticus Rhodes, in a headlock, demanding that he hand over the embarrassing photos he had taken of her when she wasn't looking.

Jim "Crocodile" Cook was watching them and sweatdropping while patting his crocodile Shirley on the back; he was a tall man with a hat over his head and bandages over one of his eyes, his other eye was teal-colored.

In front of him sat Axel Brodie who was staring broodingly out of the window, ignoring the chattering that was going on around him, wondering why he had decided to come with them on this field trip. He was dark-skinned and had a gun-shaped duel disk on his arm.

Chazz Princeton, a black-haired Slifer in a long, black jacket, was arguing with Tyranno Hassleberry, a boy in a sleeveless Ra blazer who often acted like a soldier. No one knew what they were arguing about honestly; it seemed to switch every few seconds, going from Hassleberry's name to Chazz's unrequited crush on Alexis to which ice cream flavor was better.

Sitting behind them and sweatdropping at their antics was Syrus Truesdale, a short boy with spiky light blue hair, and, at his side, was a silver-haired boy with bright blue eyes dressed in a white suit who was studiously ignoring everyone while wondering why, on Earth, he had agreed to come back to Duel Academy and why he had agreed to come on this trip; this boy was Aster Phoenix.

Seated at the very back of the bus were two boys. One was a boy in a Slifer Red blazer with brown hair with a patch of orange on top and brown eyes; he was snuggled close to the other taller boy who had messy teal-colored hair that looked like it defied gravity and light green eyes. These two were Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson.

Everyone else on the bus were just doing things like looking through their decks, reading, talking with their friends or gazing out the window.

"Ahem!" Crowler coughed but, again, was ignored.

Sitting in the seat Crowler had just left was a short French man named Napoleon Bonaparte who had his son, Marcel, sitting on his other side. Bonaparte glanced at Crowler before sighing. "How did we get drafted into being these kids' chaperones for this?" he asked.

"Sheppard says it's to make up for what happened last year with Sartorius," Crowler said with a grimace before he raised his voice, "Ahem!"

Again, he was ignored and he scowled.

Axel, noticing Crowler's dilemma, sighed and stood up. "_Everyone shut up now!_" he shouted.

Immediately, everyone fell silent; Axel scared them.

Crowler coughed. "Um, thank you, Mr. Brodie," he said.

Axel just nodded curtly and sat down again.

"We have arrived at KaibaCorp Headquarters," Crowler began.

"Sweet! I can't wait to have a tour of this place!" Jaden exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement.

"I know right. It's gonna be awesome," Jesse agreed, also looking excited.

Syrus sighed. "You know, if they weren't dating, I'd stick by my earlier argument that they're twins," he said.

"No joke," Alexis agreed.

"Will you let me go, sis?" Atticus whined, struggling to break free from the headlock his sister had him in.

"Give me those pictures," Alexis growled.

"I don't have 'em with me," Atticus whined.

"Fine, give 'em to me when we get back."

"Fine, fine, just let me go!"

Alexis let Atticus go. Unfortunately, he was close to the edge of the seat and fell, landing with a _thud_ in the aisle. "Ow!"

"Aww, Atty got hurt!" All of Atticus' fangirls cried.

"I'm good, ladies, I'm good," Atticus said, giving them a thumbs-up as he sat up.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,"—Crowler glared at Jaden and Jesse who grinned at him—"we are here. However, our tour will not begin right away as we are to attend a conference so that we can learn more about…"

Practically everyone zoned out as Crowler started lecturing them on what the conference they were going to have to attend was going to be about and went back to doing their own thing, albeit they didn't speak quite as loudly as they had before so as to prevent Crowler from noticing they weren't paying attention.

Jaden yawned and rested his head on Jesse's shoulder. "I don't understand why we can't just go on a tour and not attend this conference. It sounds boring," he mumbled.

Jesse rested his cheek on top of Jaden's head, his arm curling around Jaden's shoulders. "Ah, don't worry, Jay-_chan_, I'm sure it'll be fine," he said.

"Hope so," Jaden said.

"A conference? That sounds so boring," Syrus whined.

"So long as it's not a press conference," Aster murmured. "I would rather avoid the paparazzi while I'm here."

"So we're gonna start off this mission with a war council meeting? Sounds interesting," Hassleberry said.

"War council meeting? Are you crazy, Boysenberry? It's a _conference,_ not a war council meeting," Chazz growled.

"It's _Hassleberry!_ And what's the difference?" Hassleberry snapped.

Chazz responded by banging his head against the window.

Axel said nothing in response to what Crowler was saying.

"I hope this conference isn't boring," Alexis said with a sigh.

"Me too, sis," Atticus said. "But hey, I'm sure this'll be a fun field trip."

"Conference? What do you think of that, Shirley?" Jim asked, looking at his crocodile who growled in response.

Crowler finished lecturing them on what to expect and smiled. "Well, my students are you all ready for an invigorating educational trip?" he asked.

All he got were blank stares.

"Ahem,"—Crowler coughed—"well, let's get going, shall we?"

**. . .**

"Wow, this place is sweet," Jaden exclaimed as he, the gang and the rest of the students walked into the lobby of the building right behind Crowler and Bonaparte.

Jesse chuckled, gazing at his boyfriend fondly. "Jay-_chan,_ we're only in the lobby," he said.

"Oh."

One staff member—who will be called Bob—walked forward. "Welcome, Dr. Crowler, Professor Bonaparte," he greeted them. "Mr. Kaiba is, unfortunately, unable to be present for the conference but he may come by later to meet the students. If you will follow me, I will escort you to the conference room." Without waiting for the two teachers to reply, Bob walked away, leaving the group no choice but to follow them.

They walked down a long hallway until they reached a set of double doors that slide open once Bob reached it. He led the way into a large room that resembled a theater with chairs placed in rows in a half-circular formation in front of a podium at the head of the room. The room could easily sit fifty or a hundred people at once. As only fifty students were given permission—or decided they wanted to go if they were old enough to not need permission—to come, only about half the room was likely to be filled.

"Place, take a seat anywhere. Your presenter will be here shortly," Bob said before he walked out of the room, leaving the teachers to organize where the students would sit.

The gang sat at the back of the circle of chairs, Jaden on Jesse's lap while the others had each taken a seat for themselves. Crowler, noticing this, frowned. "Please, get your own seat, slacker," he said.

Jaden tilted his head to the side. "But he said we could sit _anywhere_," he pointed out.

"Hey, if that's the case…" Atticus stood up and promptly sat down on the table that was resting against the wall.

Alexis face-palmed.

Crowler's eye twitched. "Take a seat in an actual chair, slacker, you too, Mr. Rhodes," he snapped.

Jaden pouted but did as he was told. Jesse, with a giggle, leaned forward before giving Jaden a light kiss on the lips.

Atticus, reluctantly, also returned to his seat.

"I sure hope this presentation is interesting," Syrus said.

"Yeah, it'd suck if it was really boring," Jaden agreed.

The presenter came into the room, introduced himself as Steven and began talking about KaibaCorp and what they did and, after only ten minutes, he lost half of his audience, the gang being one of them.

"He's worse than Professor Stein," Syrus whined quietly to avoid being overheard by the presenter.

"Yeah, he is," Alexis said with a yawn.

"I agree with Alexis," Chazz said.

"Shocker," Hassleberry said.

"I'm bored," Atticus whined.

"I hear you, mate," Jim agreed with a yawn.

Axel was watching the presenter blankly; it was unclear if he was listening intently to what the presenter was saying or he was sleeping with his eyes open.

Aster was resting his head on the palm of his hand, obviously as bored as everyone else though he didn't voice it.

Jesse suddenly got to his feet, causing Jaden to fall off his chair as he had been leaning against Jesse at the time. The crash caused the presenter to break off and everyone to look at Jaden who looked embarrassed.

"Erm, sorry," he said and quickly climbed back in his seat.

The presenter sighed. "I have lost my train of thought so I'll just start back at the beginning," he said and began talking again, doing exactly as he said he would. There was a large mass of groaning and everyone in the class glared at Jaden who flushed in embarrassment.

Jesse kissed him on the forehead before walking over to join Crowler. "Dr. Crowler?" he said.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?" Crowler said.

"How long is this presentation?"

"I…am unsure." Crowler pulled out a planner before looking through it. "Hmm, it appears it will go on until lunch."

It was currently 8 in the morning; that might explain why everyone got so bored so easily. That or the presenter was like Professor Stein, or both; it was probably both.

Jesse nodded before walking back to join Jaden, wondering how the heck he was going to survive a four hour presentation.

"Why'd you leave?" Jaden whispered.

"I went to see how long the presentation is," Jesse replied.

"Well, how long is it?" Aster asked.

"Four hours."

"_Four hours!_" Jaden and Atticus both shouted at the same time, again causing the presenter to trail off and sigh.

"And I lost my train of thought again," he said before he started at the beginning again, causing the entire class to glare at Jaden and Atticus, the first of whom smiled sheepishly at the others while the latter was moaning about how he'd never be able to sit through the entire lecture.

Another ten minutes went by before Atticus stood up. Everyone, but the gang, were now listening intently to the presenter—or passed out from boredom, it was hard to tell—including Crowler and Bonaparte. The gang looked at Atticus as he stretched.

"Where're you going?" Syrus asked.

"Exploring," Atticus said with a grin and happily walked out of the conference room.

Alexis groaned. "I'd better go with him. He'll get lost or stir up chaos or blow something up or all three if left alone for too long," she said as she got up.

"I'm coming too," Chazz said immediately, also getting to his feet

"Again, shocker," Hassleberry snorted.

"Who asked you, Strawberry?"

"It's…"

"Shh!" Syrus hissed, clamping a hand over Hassleberry's lips but it was too late and the presenter, with a glare at Hassleberry, started his lecture from the beginning for a third time.

That time, the gang, for they were the only ones conscious, glared at Hassleberry.

Alexis left the conference room to track down her brother while Chazz trailed after her like a lost puppy dog.

There was a long moment of silence then Jaden stood up. "He's got the right idea. We'll probably learn more about KaibaCorp ourselves than listening to this guy," he said before he took Jesse's hand and happily began dragging him out of the conference room.

"You don't need to drag me, Jay-_chan_," Jesse protested as the two of them left the conference room.

Aster stood. "I would rather explore on my own than listen to this guy talk," he said before he also walked out.

"Let's go, Shirley. I am curious to know what this place is like and it looks like we won't be getting that tour," Jim said before he put Shirley on his back and also left the conference room.

Axel stood and mutely left the room, proving that he had not been sleeping with his eyes open.

"I'm gonna try and find Jay," Syrus said.

"Me too, let's go find the Sarge," Hassleberry agreed and the two of them also left the conference room.

Crowler, Bonaparte and the rest of the class were unaware that a large chunk of the class had just left the conference room as they were all passed out from the presenter's monotonous lecture and the presenter was unaware of it as he kept on talking.

Sheesh, he certainly loved hearing the sound of his own voice.

**. . .**

Atticus was walking in a random direction, not sure where he was going. He had just taken a left after leaving the conference room and that route had taken him to another hallway that he also started walking down. None of the staff members who were busy running from place to place said anything.

Atticus paused when he spotted a drink dispenser nearby and he walked toward it, noticing it was selling the energy drinks that he was forbidden from drinking. He had no idea why. So what if he ran around the house shouting "woo! Woo! Woo!" jumped on a bathtub and, somehow, managed to slide down the stairs in the bathtub with his mother chasing him, telling him to get out of it, ran down the street yelling "it's after me! It's after me!" and ran around the yard on his hands and knees barking and acting like a dog, it was only _one_ time.

_Well, that and two energy drinks. Ah screw it, I'm getting one_, Atticus said before he dug out some change and inserted it. The energy drink got caught though and Atticus kicked the dispenser, causing the energy drink to fall. Happily, he took it, waited a few minutes as he walked away for it to calm down, before he opened it and began drinking it.

_Wow, forgot how good this stuff is,_ Atticus thought with a grin.

**. . .**

"Argh, where the hell did he go?" Alexis exclaimed, glaring at the wall.

"I'm sure we'll find him, Lexi," Chazz said, happy to just be walking beside Alexis.

Alexis gave him a blank look before turning to the hallway they had just reached. "Let's go this way," she said and turned right before heading down the hall with Chazz trailing after her.

They wandered around; taking rights and lefts at random before Chazz finally came to a stop at an intersection and glanced at Alexis. "Uh, do you know where you're going?" he asked.

"No," Alexis said.

"So we're basically wandering around hoping we run into Atticus before he does something stupid, like blow the building up, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, just thought I'd make sure."

**. . .**

Jaden and Jesse got into an elevator on the bottom floor before Jaden observed the numbers, noting that there were a lot of floors, like over fifty or so. "Wow, that's a lot of floors to visit," he commented.

"It's doubtful we'll be allowed in all of 'em, Jay-_chan_," Jesse said, hugging Jaden from behind.

The brunette smiled, still observing the list of numbers before pressing 3.

"Why three?" Jesse asked.

"I dunno. I just picked a random number."

The elevator door closed and started to move upward only to stop a few seconds later. The door opened again and three people in suits and carrying papers and briefcases stepped into the elevator, looking at Jaden and Jesse curiously as if wondering why they were there. However, they said nothing.

Jaden got a mischievous idea and walked over to the number. "What floor?" he asked.

"Five," one person said.

"Four," the second person said.

"Ten," the third person said.

"Okay," Jaden said brightly before pressing six, seven and eleven instead and happily moved back to stand by Jesse who looked at him with a mixture of bewilderment and amusement.

"Uh, Jay-_chan,_" he whispered.

"Yeah?" Jaden glanced up at him.

"Those weren't the right numbers."

"I know," Jaden said with a bright smile.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "You did that in purpose? Why?"

"I dunno. I read online about this list of things you can do in an elevator. That was one of 'em," Jaden said with a shrug.

"But why?"

"'Cause it's fun!"

Jesse shook his head but smiled fondly at his boyfriend's excitement and curled an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "Do ya still remember the list?" he asked.

"Why?"

"I wanna have some fun too!"

"Okay! Yeah, I still remember a good number of things to do."

"Sweet!"

"Hey, that's my word."

Jesse gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "I know," he whispered before leaning against the elevator's walls as it continued to rise. None of the other passengers heard that exchange between the two of them.

The elevator stopped at three and then kept on rising, passing two of the stops for two of the three people. It then opened up on six and the first two passengers, who glared at Jaden and Jesse, stepped out of the elevator.

"Have a nice day!" Jaden called out cheerfully as the doors to the elevator closed.

**. . .**

Aster had no idea where he was going. While he had participated in tournaments held by KaibaCorp, he has never actually been in KaibaCorp's headquarters, Sartorius had but he never had before and so he found himself hopelessly lost. Sighing, he started backtracking, hoping to, at least, get to the lobby and maybe get a map of the place so that he could check out the place better than just wandering around with no idea where he was going.

He finally managed to make it to the lobby and was about to go up to the secretary and ask for a map of the place when a shout of "Look, it's Aster Phoenix!" made him look up.

His eyes widened when he a large group of fangirls surge into the lobby and run toward him. Without a word, Aster bolted, running down the closest hallway he could find with the screaming fangirls chasing after him.

"I love you, Aster!"

"You are so awesome!"

"Marry me!"

_I am so firing my publicist and my new manager and I'm suing whoever leaked where I would be today,_ Aster thought furiously as he ran.

**. . .**

Jim watched with a frown as Aster ran past him so fast that he left a trail of dust in his wake. "What the…? Why is he…?" he began only to break off as a large group of screaming fangirls ran past him.

"Stop him!"

"I want to be your wife!"

"No, marry me!"

"I love you."

"You are so awesome!"

"Go, girls, go! Get him!"

"Ah, I understand now," Jim said with a sweatdrop as the screaming fangirls and Aster vanished around the corner. "Boy am I glad I ain't as famous as he is," he murmured before he began walking again; he came to a coke dispenser and, after removing Shirley and placing her on the ground so that he could stretch his back, he also got himself a coke.

"AHHH!"

Jim turned to find a staff member running away, screaming at the top of her lungs while Shirley was just lying there all innocently, several yards away. Jim face-palmed. "Girl, you were supposed to stay at my side," he said.

Shirley responded with a growl and began crawling away rapidly and Jim, with a sigh, immediately ran after her, hoping to catch her before she scared the living daylights out of another person.

"AHHH!"

Too late.

**. . .**

Axel just wandered around the building, looking at random rooms. He was bored though and so found himself back in the lobby. He headed toward the elevators, deciding that he would go see what was on another floor. Pressing the up button, he waited until the elevator doors opening only for a group of screaming people to come running out, nearly trampling him had he not jumped out of the way.

He peered into the elevator to see Atticus bouncing in one place between Jaden and Jesse while the latter two stared at him in confusion. Axel stepped into the elevator before the doors closed before pressing the 2 button and then watching them with a raised eyebrow.

Jaden finally voiced the question that had been on the mind. "How did you get _on top _of the elevator?" he asked.

"Air vents! Bye!" Atticus shouted happily and ran out of the elevator the instant the door opened.

"Okay then. Hi, Axel," Jaden said with a wave.

Axel inclined his head. "What happened?" he asked.

"Atticus dropped into the elevator right when it hit this floor and shouted "_there's a bomb!_" and everyone ran screaming out of here," Jesse replied.

Axel raised an eyebrow as the elevator started moving again. "I don't want to know," he said finally before he pressed the 3 button and, when the elevator came to a stop, he left it behind.

"Bye Axel!" Jaden and Jesse called as the elevator doors closed.

**. . .**

"Uh, do you have any idea where you're going?"

"This is unfamiliar terrain, Private. So no, I do not know where we're going."

"Great…now what are we gonna do?"

"Don't panic just yet, Private. We will get out of this. We just need another plan."

"We had a plan?"

Hassleberry sighed.

Syrus was about to say something else when he spotted someone and he frowned. "Zane? What're you doing here?" he asked.

Hassleberry turned around to find Syrus's navy-blue haired older brother walk over to join him dressed in his usual gravity-defying long black blazer; this was Syrus' older brother, Zane Truesdale, who was there for some unknown reason as he had graduated Duel Academy two years ago and was supposed to be on the pro circuit.

"I took a day off," Zane said calmly. "Why are you here, Syrus?"

"Field trip," Syrus replied. "We're actually looking for Jaden and Jesse. Hey, wanna help us look?"

"No," Zane said and drifted off.

Syrus didn't seem at all fazed by Zane's attitude. "Ah, he'd have helped if we thought Jay and Jesse were in trouble," he said with a shrug. "C'mon, let's go check one of the floors above."

"Sounds like a plan, Private," Hassleberry said and they made their way toward one of the elevators.

**. . .**

Seto Kaiba was sitting in his office at the very top of KaibaCorp Headquarters, going through some paperwork and seeing if he would have time to meet with the students that were brought to visit the headquarters of his business. He had agreed to that mostly because of Mokuba and because Sheppard practically begged him.

"I'd like some peace and quiet and, with those third and second years around, it's practically impossible to have peace and quiet," Sheppard had whined. It took a bit more of that but, eventually, Kaiba just got irritated with it and told Sheppard to get a hold of himself while Mokuba pleaded with him to let the kids come.

"C'mon, Seto, it'll be fun! And it's not like they'll be alone. They don't even have to bother you until you meet with 'em. They can just be shown some things, talked to about what KaibaCorp does and all that stuff and be sent on their way. It won't be bad," Mokuba had pleaded and then gave Kaiba his best puppy-dog pout that, though he was in his twenties, still worked; either that or the seeds of insanity that were planted within Kaiba after dealing with Yugi, the geek squad and those mental ward rejects for so long were finally taking root.

"Mr. Kaiba," a shout sounded and Kaiba looked up in irritation as his slim blonde secretary hurried into the office.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" he said shortly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but something happened in the lobby a little while ago. Apparently, the secretary down there reported that a large group of the staff from the fourth floor had gone running out of the building screaming but the secretary couldn't make out what they were screaming.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Were they off duty?"

"I do not believe so, Mr. Kaiba. I believe they were either on lunch break or they were the ones who were to help Steven with his presentation for the Duel Academy students."

"Find out if they were on duty and what happened."

"Yes sir." The secretary left the room.

Kaiba went back to his paperwork; he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to what happened with those workers.

**. . .**

**A/n what do you think? Okay, so this is my stress-reliever humor fic that is bound to be random but nowhere near as random as **_**Alagaesia Goes Crazy**_**. And it may not have been funny in this chapter but this chapter was basically just an introduction to the characters and all that. And yes, once again, there is Spiritshipping. I hope that you enjoy this story and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


End file.
